Hikari Komori
Hikari Hirasawa(平沢光 Hirasawa' 'Hikari')is the main character of The Eclipse's Bride.Since she was going to study in Ryoutei Academy,the school offered her a place to live which is the Sakamaki Household,and unknown to her knowledge that the Sakamaki Household are filled with supernatural creatures,although,she accepted the offer. "In our darkest days,there will always be a light that will guide you to the way to a truly joyous life." Appearance Hikari is an average looking girl.She has wavy platinum blonde hair with a blend in the end which is shoulder-length with her bangs that are parted in the side.Usually,she puts her hair into different braid hairstyles.Her eyes are a light glistening blue color. As a child,she used to have a short neck length wavy hair.Her bangs are parted to both sides with a blue clip.Her usual attire was a gray shirt with another white shirt underneath,shorts,thigh high socks and brown boots. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up and a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline.She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow.The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath.She wears it with black knee socks and red rubber shoes.She wears a pendant bracelet with it. Her usual default outfit consists of white colored shirt underneath a gray blazer,along with leggings and red rubber shoes.She also wears it with her light blue watch and her pendant bracelet. Her agent attire consists of a light yellow off-shoulder shirt with a X in the middle.Underneath is a tight black shirt which has sleeves as long as her elbow.It is also paired with black leggings,brown belt and a half finger gloves.She also wears it with grey colored glasses as a disguise and her pendant bracelet as always. Personality Hikari is a joyful and strong person despite being surrounded despite being surrounded with vampires.She is a sweet,energetic and kind-hearted girl who has a strong sense of determination and willingness.She is someone who values equality and someone who has proper manners.Although she is old enough to be matured,she acts a bit immature. Throughout the story,she is a loving and warm person to her love ones.She tries to help anyone with the best that she can do even if there are some problems of her own that she can not fix easily.With her joyful personality,she is sarcastic and humorous.She tends to be a bit aggresive,sassy and hot-headed sometimes.Overall optimistic and courageous,leads her into doing dangerous things.Despite her optimistic nature,she can be self-defeating sometimes.At times,she shows her tomboyish attitude towards someone giving them a meaning that-"I'm not that easy.".Despite hating her father,she does seem to care for him a bit since he was only forced to do it,because he was possessed.His father passed down some of his traits to her like being stubborn and a bit lazy.Her treatment towards someone can actually change someone's heart without her even realizing it. Being raised by a teacher,she is very knowledgeable about academics.Not only is she knowledgeable in academics,but also in creating subtle and creative tactics and strategies to achieve something.She can change her personality at times prior to disguising as an agent and to catch the target.Even if she's a bit lazy,she tends to learn things faster and easily. Being with vampires,she tries to get along with them and tries to treat them like how she treats real humans.She happily accepted them,having an excitement about supernatural creatures.Having them trying to suck her blood every time,she does not let them and uses her self-defense skill.She can be a bit hot-headed and violent with them sometimes. As an agent,she shows great passion and loyalty to her job.Somehow,she is protective of her juniors and seniors because of the murder that happened to her first senior.Even if she knows that there are some jobs that can be done easily,she gives her all to support the team. Relationships Rie Hirasawa Rie is Hikari's adoptive mother.Even if Hikari isn't her real daughter,she still treats her as one.She is very caring,loving and protective to Hikari and Hiko.Hikari had loved her mother so much ever since she was a kid. Hiko Hirasawa Hiko is Hikari's adoptive brother and Rie's son.He is shown to be overprotective and loving to his mother and sister.Knowing that Hikari isn't her real sister makes him feel disappointed at first,but he accepts it as time passes by. Ryu Karusaki Ryu is Hikari's senior and team captain in their work.He was also the second agent that Hikari met.Ryu is very considerate and helpful to his comrades,especially Hikari,since she looks like his deceased younger sister.He likes Hikari in a brotherly love way and has no intentions to hurt her. Yuu When Hikari was a kid,she used to travel around they're island,and while travelling,she met Yuu.Yuu offered her a work because he can see a hidden potential within her.Yuu then,became her boss. Jenny Akiyama(Lion) Jenny is Hikari's adviser at YI Academy.She is also the one who Hikari comes to when she has a conflict with the other agents or when she has a problem on her mission.On the night when she was captured by the three(Douglas,Arthur and Lancelot),she forcibly went with them to keep her students safe.When Hikari found them,she commanded Hikari to run away and save her life instead of hers(Jenny)which shows her great love for her students. Kaito "Ruka" Sato Kaito is one of the students who befriended Hikari at the first day of school.Hikari and Kaito became close friends and often help each other in school things and sometimes eat together during lunch.Despite Kaito being a gay,Hikari still accepts him as a friend. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji got her respect when she learned about his name since he has the same name as his foster uncle who lives at England.She also calls him Reiji-senpai as a sign that she looks up to him as her teacher-friend. Ayato Sakamaki Both of them are usually directed as cats and dogs since they usually argue but,they are close friends.He also enjoys teasing her,which results her to have a payback.Ayato somehow started to grew feelings for her,but he keeps denying it because of his pride.He also keeps on insulting her to hide his own feelings for her.He is also a bit attached and sweet to her sometimes. Subaru Sakamaki Hikari directs Subaru as her younger brother since she's older than him,although he acts more mature than her.She usually teases him whenever he acts sweet.Subaru on the other side ,also sees her as his older sister and family as time flies by.He also started to fall in love with her a bit and felt jealous when she was taken away by the Mukami Brothers. Kou Mukami Kou is one of Hikari's childhood friends.They first met when she helped him escape at the orphanage which was said in a flashback.They once again became friends.Despite them accepting each other once again,she doesn't like Kou being two-faced and wishes to be himself again. Yuma Mukami coming soon Ruki Mukami coming soon Shin Tsukinami coming soon Kino coming soon Xian Xian is the one assigned by Reiji to assist Hikari at the mansion.He is Hikari's butler.They fastly developed a good relationship with each other as friends. Sanaka Yumizaki Sanaka sees Hikari as a rival to the affection of Ayato.She always picks on Hikari with her friends,but Hikari sees them as meddlesome so she just throw insults to them or just let them be.They became in good terms when Hikari helped her from other bullies when she learned about why she bullies. Ineng Kahara Ineng is the first person Hikari met when she entered the house of the Sakamakis.Hikari also treats her like her grandmother. History After the death of Hikari's mother,due to a murder by her father(UNO),an old friend of her mother brought her at Harmony Island and left the poor baby under a tree near a church with high hopes of someone adopting her and letting the baby faraway from her father,but before she did that,she accidentally summoned a human-spirit guardian unknown to that person's knowledge.After a few days,a heartbroken woman named Rie Komori adopted the poor baby and raised her like her own daughter along with her son,Hiko Komori.When Hikari grew up,she asked her mother if she was really adopted like the other people says.Although Rie doesn't want to tell the truth,she eventually told her.After a few days,Rie asked if Hikari is holding a grudge on her and Hikari said she doesn't and that she's thankful for having her adopted.A week later,she asked permission if she can go out to explore the forest for their assignment.At first,Rie declined but she said yes after a few minutes.While exploring the forest,she got lost and saw Yuu,the head of YI Academy.He asked Hikari if she knows him,and she said that she doesn't know him.They continued talking to each other and after a few chat,Yuu asked for Hikari if she knows what are agents and she jumped into a conclusion about him wanting her to become an agent.She told him about her conclusion,and frantically she's correct.She agreed to be an agent in one condition:to help her get out of the forest and take her home.He agreed and he took her home.The next day,Hikari told everything about what happened the other day and she asked permission to her mother if she can be an agent and her mother eventually declines.She kept on persuading her mother week by week until she said yes.She started training as an agent and become one of the most known agent in the Academy.Days later,out for a day-off,she spotted on the corner of her eye her seniors-Douglas,Arthur and Lancelot(not real names-codenames) with her senior Lion(not real name-codename).She followed them leading to Cyberion Building,whereas she saw numerous blood scattered on the floor.She discovered that her 3 seniors are part of a criminal gang called NUMEROS whereas her father is the leader of it.As she quietly stepped in,she saw Lion being tortured to death.She was hesitating to attack,but she decided to attack unconciously.As she was about to attack,Lion saw her at the corner witnessing her(Lion)death,she shouted at her and told her to run and escape,and of course the 3 heard it and chased her.As soon as they captured her,they drugged her and told her to never tell anyone about what happened cause if she told someone about it,their life will be in danger.She eventually didn't told anyone,except Lulu,since they can't see her(Lulu),there's no point in not telling her.What happened that day,resulted her having PTSD.A few years after that murder,a man offered her to study at Ryoutei Academy.She accepted it and took the entrance exam and she passed.She told her mom,brother and grandma about it and they all got excited and proud of her.The school contacted her and asked if she has anywhere to stay since the location of the school and her home are very distant.She said that she doesn't have any and the school recommended her to stay at the Sakamaki Household.Before the day of her departure,they gave her the address of that home. Story Hikari waved goodbye to her foster mom and foster grandmother as she left their house with Lulu.They both then left and rushed to Dinsdale Harbor and gave the ticket to the ticket booth and rode the ship going to Tokyo.She arrived 9:30 pm at the Port of Tokyo.Using her motorcycle,she drove with Lulu going to the Sakamaki Household at HighKings Town.On the way,they bumped into a group of male students,and a male student suddenly threw a can of soda on her and laughed.When she was trying to catch him,they noticed that they got lost and they arrived at 1:30 am.As she entered the manor,it started raining and she met Ineng who is the main servant of the household.She(Ineng)made food for Hikari and told her(Hikari)that she can see Lulu.They then talked more about each other until Ineng told her that it's getting late and she should go to her bedroom.Ineng showed her(Hikari) the way to her(Hikari)bedroom.Hikari then began unpacking her things and changed into her pyjamas.A few minutes later,she dozed to sleep. When she woke up,she discovered a slightly curled blond haired man sleeping beside her.When the man was about to greet her,she screamed and punched him in the face,and quickly ran to the bathroom.After a while,she went back to her room seeing that the man has left.She quickly took a bath and changed her clothes.She immediately ran downstairs to greet the masters/owners of the mansion.In there,she met the Sakamaki Brothers:Shu,Reiji,Ayato,Kanato,Laito and Subaru.She scolded Shu for going to a woman's room at night then Reiji explained what happened which calmed her down a bit.She noticed that Ayato was one of the guys who bumped on her on the way to the mansion and they started a quarrel which ended up with themselves(Sakamakis and Hikari)intorducing each other better than the first one because in that time she already discovered they were vampires. AND SOOOOOOOOOO ON.... Quotes #(to Subaru Sakamaki)"Don't worry,it's okay" #"Sometimes,the person has the biggest smile,has the biggest frown that is masked only by that smile" #(to Shu Sakamaki)"It's better to have at least someone by your side than completely shutting off your world" #(to Shin Tsukinami)"You know,you should learn to zip your mouth for a while." #"Thank goodness I wasn't raised by my own father,if I was,what will happen to me?Will I even meet those who I met?Will I be the person who I am now?" Abilities Strength Hikari can bear intense physical pain even when not using any barrier in her body.An example was when an enemy intensely fractured her right arm and she still continued to move efficiently,as if nothing has happened to her body.Her body is able to tolerate poisons are giving to her,although she can only take poisons that are level 1-2.Later on,she showed that she can lift a 5 kilo person and thing.Prior to being an agent,she can do proficient and accurate hand to hand combat. Agility Hikari is able to attack in any directions and move into the enemy's blind spot.In terms of defense and attacks,she takes advantage of her agility to do so.Although,she can't balance herself that well,she can still balance her agility.She has advanced mental and physical agility. Flexibility Her body is quite flexible which helps her to dodge some of the enemy's attacks.She can also hide inside a a cramped or narrowed space. Other Abilities As part of being an agent,she was trained by Yuu in being one of the greatest agent.He trained her in Kung Fu and Jujutsu.She also knows some few agent techniques that she learned from Yuu. She was also trained to swim and breath in the water for 3-5 minutes,as part of being an agent. Equipments *'Knife'-Her knife at first looks like a fat pen,but if the button is pressed it will turn into a twin sided knife.It can current someone with electric charge.It is also quite heavy *'Gun-'''Her gun has 5 slots and each slot contains 10 bullets. *'Slingshot-'Her slingshot has the same first appearance as her knife.It's not that heavy unlike her knife.When the button is pressed,it will form into a slingshot and on the left side of it there's another button.If that button is pressed it will activate "ammo control".Ammo control-controls the direction of the ammo. *'Ammo-'''The ammo has 3 kinds:thorny,normal and controllable.The total of all the ammos is 100.The ammos are only for the slingshot. Trivia * Hikari has a cat named Shiro and a dog named Alpha. * She always carry her portable knife,anytime and anywhere. * Her name means light. * She hates the taste of any kind of tea. * She started her training as an agent and became an agent when she was 9 years old. * She can speak 6 different languages including her national language:Korean,English,Spanish,Filipino,Chinese and Japanese. * She has a box of medicine which is arranged a-z.It includes paralyze-free medicine and PTSD medicine. * Her real name is Megumi Yamaguchi Category:Original Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Other Category:Students Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Agents